


His Hands Create Such Lovely Things

by alexstan11



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand & Finger Kink, I can't stop writing smut for them, Improvised Sex Toys, Light Dom/sub, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexstan11/pseuds/alexstan11
Summary: Shameless smut that takes place some time after the conflict with Ripley and before episode 78.Percy constantly is coming up with new ideas for presents for her which never fail to excite her. Some presents he gives her in front of the rest of Vox Machina as they are small tokens of his affection. Others he gives Vex only when they are alone in his room with the door bolted shut; the feeling of his hands drifting across her bare skin, making her back arch and her toes curl is quite the delightful gift indeed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon that Percy's hands are one of Vex's favorite things about him and that they are capable of incredible things from making arrows to complex guns to making his lady's legs quiver with pleasure. Also have a headcanon that they are a couple that loves to wrestle dominance from one another, switching who's in control every time they're getting hot and heavy.

Vex’ahlia sighs, burrowing further into the downy covers of Percy’s extravagant bed in Whitestone. Reaching a hand out beside her, she stretches the usual morning tightness from her limbs. Groggily, she pats the bed next her, expecting to hit the body of the white haired man she found herself sharing a bed with as of late and she stiffens upon hitting nothing but a pillow. Bolting upright, a wave of panic rushes through her, making her heart launch itself into her throat in fear. The memory of the sound of Ripley’s gunshots accompanied by her own screams of desperation pierce her thoughts and fuel her anxiety, still haunted by the events from a week ago. _He's gone. Where is he? Why is he gone?_

The covers fall off of her body as she calls out his name and she scans the room nervously. The dying embers of last night’s fire rest dormant in the fireplace in the corner of the room. His glasses that she placed on the wooden bedside table hours before are gone. Her eye catches pieces of blue and brown fabrics strewn across the floor, identifying them as their hastily discarded clothes from the night before. She notices that for the most part, Percy’s clothes are gone, unable to find his boots, trousers, shirt, and ascot whereas hers are still where she was stripped of them the night before.

She shivers, becoming acutely aware of her nakedness in the chilly, day lit room. Picking out Percy’s worn and well-loved jacket dangling off of the back of his desk chair, she climbs out of bed, wrapping herself in the heavy fabric, engulfed by his warmth and smell. Her nerves start to relax, inhaling and exhaling methodically to calm herself. _He wouldn’t leave the castle without his jacket. That would be absurd. He’s all right. He has to be._ She slips her boots on, feeling a little silly, but her laziness for not fully dressing triumphs over feeling awkward about the odd fashion statement. Quietly, Vex leaves the room to start her search for Percy, her eyes set on the only place he would hole out at this hour of the morning.

As she is only sporting just his buttoned up and oversized jacket, she would prefer not to bump into any party members, specifically her brother and Scanlan. She can almost hear the sarcastic jests from the gnome and feel the glares from her twin piercing her if she walked by them like this. Given the amount of sunlight streaming through the windows in the corridor, it is still fairly early in the morning and Vox Machina has a tendency to sleep in while at the castle. She sighs with relief as she tiptoes down the carpeted stone steps to the bottom floor. Thankfully, she doesn’t encounter a soul on her trek, coming up quickly to Percy’s workshop door, open slightly ajar as her heart still anxiously pounds.

_Click, click, clang!_

The cacophonous sounds of his work sound strangely comforting to her, reminding her that he's alive and working and breathing. _He’s okay, Vex. He’s fine._  


She knocks urgently. “Percival?”

 _Click, click, cl_ \- the sound pauses. The hammer that was being used makes a quiet thud as it is set onto a table.

“Come in,” Percy responds, smiling sweetly at her as she enters.

Not returning the smile, she slumps against the door, closing it forcefully. “You scared the shit out of me this morning! I woke up and you were gone!”  


He blushes, rubbing the back of his neck as his eyes rake across her small form engulfed by his jacket. He watches her chest quickly rise and fall, eyes lingering longer than he expected. “Oh dear, I didn't leave a note on the nightstand?”

Vex shakes her head, crossing her arms, trying to ignore his intense gaze. His mere presence demands her attention, briefly distracting her when she finally noticed his messy and unPercy-like outfit. His usually pristine white button-up shirt is wrinkled and haphazardly tucked into his pants, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and tightly hugging his biceps, sticking ever so slightly with sweat. His trousers are wrinkled as well, creases all in the wrong spots with streaks of black soot across his thighs. His fingers are slightly dirtied with black powder and ash. He anxiously fixes his ascot and plays with one of his suspenders, stretching it away from his body. As much as she adored his proper outfits, she rather likes him when he looks casual. To see him sweaty and out of his fancy clothes excited her as if he was showing her a side of him she was only allowed to see.

“I woke up and the bed was empty and after these last few days of getting used to waking up to you I thought something awful happened to you. Your glasses, your shoes… all of your clothes were gone. At first, I assumed the worst. I feared that you left on some secret mission with some plan that would end up with you not being here anymore and... “Her voice trails off, realizing how foolish she must sound to him. Her words came out strained and taut, fighting the lump in her throat that threatened to push her to tears. She never realized how terrified she was of losing him until she woke up alone. With the tensions running high all throughout the city to begin with, she didn’t need to wake up to something that lurks deep within her nightmares. She prefers those to stay in her subconscious and disappear when she sees his face in the morning. She takes a deep breath, attempting to steady herself as he takes one of her hands and squeezes. He stays silent, letting her talk through her emotions.

“Just… Please try to tell me next time? I'd prefer not to wake up in a panic,” Vex’s tone softens as she steps closer to him, touching his cheek.  


His eyes meet hers, very quickly understanding her fears. “I apologize for the scare and I won’t leave you unannounced again, I promise. I woke up with an idea and I was afraid I would lose it so I ran down here as fast as I could.” He pauses, gauging the rest of his statement on her response to his apology. “If it helps make up for what I did, would you like to see?”

She nods, her anxiety calming enough to let him lead her to his messy table. Papers are scribbled on and crumpled up, books are open at random with a dusting of black powder covering their pages, and tools upon tools litter any remaining space left over. She smiles to herself. For such a prim and proper man, his workstation is always chaotic. Percy pushes some bolts and screws away and picks up Diplomacy, holding out to her.

“See the last time I used it, the charge was powerful enough to run into my body and give me these,” he gestures to his now somewhat healed red, lightning shaped scars that run up his arm. “So I've been trying to figure out a way for it to charge and successfully attack in close combat without it charring my fingers off. I went through many ideas with none successful as of yet until this morning. I built up the protective material inside with parts of lightning resistant leather to get rid of any recoil hitting me. I also tightened some of the connection screws and pieces of metal wire to ensure that the energy conducts properly and won't fall apart on me.”

Vex leans closer, staring at the faint bluish hue radiating from the inside and around the brown leather glove, fascinated by how quickly his hands worked. The top of the glove has a brand new metal plate, slighting raised off of the surface of the glove, reinforced a little better than the first one by attaching it to a thin metal slab beneath it. The piece on top sports the name of the weapon, written in very neat calligraphy.

“Percy… this is lovely.” She picks up the device and runs the pads of her fingers delicately across the engraving.

His hands have always mesmerized her, but now that they have been spending more time together in the workshop and in the bedroom, she has become fixated on them. More often than not, when she has free time, she finds herself watching him work. The two of them sit content in the silence as her eyes are glued to his hands at work. How his clever fingers are able to create such wonderful things she will never know. She has seen him take pieces of scrap wood and turn them into exploding arrows for her within hours. She is a _little_ selfish as she mostly enjoys watching him because he makes lovely things for her. He constantly is coming up with new ideas for presents for her which never fail to excite her. Some presents he gives her in front of the rest of the Vox Machina as they are small tokens of his affection. Others he gives her only when they are alone in his room with the door bolted shut; the feeling of his hands drifting across her bare skin, making her back arch and her toes curl is quite the delightful gift indeed.

Her eyes must have glazed over as she drifted deep into thought of how his fingers loved to tease and please her that the sound of his soft voice over her shoulder made her jump.

“I have quite the inspiration to make lovely things.” His blue eyes twinkle devilishly, causing her cheeks to burn ever so slightly. A small snort leaves her mouth in an effort to shake off any entrancing effects his voice and his gaze have on her.

Most of their time in the bedroom has left her in control with Percy hanging onto her every word, letting her please him and letting her dictate how she wants to be pleasured. Only when she relinquished control did he grasp it. In the beginning, he was hesitant and gentle, touching her as if his calloused hands would add to her collection of scars. He explored her body timidly, fearing his curiosity would somehow offend her. With her assistance he began to figure her out like she was one of his new tinkering projects. At his own pace, he learned which switches to flip and buttons to hit that made her body thrum with pleasure. Gradually, his confidence in making her thighs burn with desire has built to where it is now and what progress he has made. Now he thrives when in a dominant role, ripping the control from her, making it his goal to fuck her until her head spins.

Vex exhales, trying to avoid his eyes that already started to arouse her. _He thinks he’s in control and that just won’t do._

She spins around, throwing her shoulders back confidently, standing tall in his ridiculously large jacket. Placing Diplomacy on the table beside her, she pushes Percy’s books and scraps to the opposite side and smirks as he stutters a small protest when some materials thud to the floor. She jumps and pulls herself up onto table, sitting directly on top of an old sketch. She takes note of the path of his gaze as it travels up her bare legs to her mid-thigh, where the jacket stops.

“So, Percival...” she begins, swinging her dangling feet in the air.

He pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Yes, my love?”

“After the terrible scare this morning, I think you owe me.” Her voice drips with seduction.

“Is that so? Seeing my creation wasn’t enough for you, was it, dear?”

She shakes her head, reaching out to grab his hands, lacing their fingers together. “As much as I love seeing the product of your talented hands, I think they could be used for something else.”

“And what would that something else be?” He asks quietly, cocking an eyebrow.

“I think…” Vex puts his hands on her thighs and slides them up to the hem of the jacket. “I deserve to experience all of the talent your fingers have to offer. Because as nice as your creations are, I think what you could do to me would be much more rewarding, don't you, darling?”

A smile spreads along his lips as his hands continue to stroke her legs on his own accord. “I have to agree, watching you squirm and hearing you scream my name is much more rewarding than fixing a piece of metal.”

A wicked grin flashes across Vex’s face and she loops her fingers through his belt loops, spreading her legs to drag his hips closer to hers. His mouth crashes against hers, catching her lips in a passionate kiss. Her fingers twine through his hair, pulling at it slightly, holding him in place. Percy’s hands slide up the smooth skin of her thighs, and claw at her hips before he roughly grabs them and slides her body flush against his. He grinds into her and she gasps at this sudden display of dominance, struggling to maintain the upper hand.

He takes the opportunity to slip his tongue between her lips and deepens the kiss. Her hands slide down his chest, ripping his ascot and his suspenders off to throw them onto the table behind her. Her fingers get to work on his shirt buttons as quickly as she can possibly manage, undoing them with immense speed. Vex rakes her nails down his now bare chest, feeling every scar and indentation. She pauses for a moment over the raised flesh of the entrance wounds from Ripley and her gunner’s bullets, feeling the steady beat of his heart under her palm as he shrugs his shirt off of his arms to fall in a heap on the floor. His urgent kisses bring her back to reality, ripping her away from the nightmares that started to creep into her mind. Distracting her further he very slowly, almost painfully slow, begins to undo the large buttons on the jacket.

One pops open and he gently caresses the skin along her collarbone.

A second pops open and Percy kisses down her jaw to her neck, causing her to throw her head back in pleasure.

A third button opens, exposing her entire bare chest. He deliberately doesn't finish taking the jacket off, letting the material hang loose off of her shoulders. Vex moans, pushing her chest up to him, bracing her body up on her elbows as his hands move to work on her. He catches a nipple in his mouth and sucks, eliciting a guttural groan. She grinds up into him roughly, feeling the pressure of his erection pressing against her arousal. A pool of warmth spreads across her abdomen, needing him to tend to the burning at the apex of her thighs.

“Gods… Percy…” Vex purrs, grabbing his cheeks, cradling his face in her palms.

His lips pull off of her skin with a loud _smack_. Lust burns from his blue eyes as they flutter open to pierce hers.

“Yes, My Lady?” His voice sounds deeper and huskier, than before

She finds herself without words for a moment. After seconds of opening and closing her mouth, attempting to form an intelligent sentence she settles for: “You are a magnificent man, Percival.”

“Only for a woman like you, Vex’ahlia.” He says her name with such elegance that she might’ve thought him pretentious, making her seem much more important than she really is. But not now. He says her name as if it is something to revere, mesmerized by her as if she is holy. His eyes glide over her, drinking her in as if he feared he was going to forget one day. With her lips pink and cheeks flushed from arousal, she would have thought herself a blushing fool. But not Percy.

Slowly, his hands disappear under the jacket to gently spread her legs. “Now, I think someone is due for a gift, if I am not mistaken.”

Breathing deeply, she leans flat on the tabletop, feeling his nails graze along her inner thighs. Vex opens her mouth to spit back a smartass response, but pauses as a rush of pleasure courses through her. His chin rests on her upper stomach, peppering soothing kisses along her exposed skin as a finger delicately strokes along her arousal. Now Vex is not one to submit willingly, but Percy has a way of twining her around his finger to a point where she lets him rip the reigns of control from her grasp. She sighs as he teases her mercilessly before his thumb finds her clitoris, feeling her muscles twitch as he gradually builds up tension. His clever fingers slip into her and make her groan loudly as he hits her g-spot over and over and over. As quickly as he slipped in, he pulled out, making her hips grind onto him. She aches for him. He pinches her bundle of nerves, loving how it makes her thrust up to his hand. Switching the pace, he puts two fingers into her and begins to pump in and out. His free hand pushes one of her legs open wider. Her back arches off of the table, grinding onto his hand when he hooks his fingers slightly to slam against the most sensitive spot inside her. Vex roughly grips his white hair while moans spill out of her mouth. She's being completely unraveled by the talent of his fingers.

“ _Fuck_ Vex… Just look what I’ve done to you...” Percy’s hot breath coos into her ear, slipping another finger in stretching her further. He is entranced by her face blushing with pleasure, her swollen lips that part she pants, and her eyes squeezed shut, relishing every sensation. She feels the heat of his body hovering over hers and she pushes her chest up to him.

“Don’t sound so smug just yet,” She retorts, knowing damn well that he has her where he wants her.

“Of course not. I haven’t made you scream yet.”

She gasps loudly, wrapping a leg around his waist to bring him deeper. His voice sends shivers down her spine. Her nails scrape down his back and his shoulder blades, grinning at the marks that will be left behind. She writhes beneath him when he languidly rubs her clit, a loud moan traveling up her throat as she feels her orgasm begin to build.

Suddenly, his hand stops completely.

Vex sits upright and snaps her head to stare at Percy. “What the-”

She's cut off by fabric that is pushed into her mouth and tied around the back of her head. Looking around curiously, she notices that the ascot she ripped off of his neck is no longer sitting on the table. The gunslinger responds by holding her chin and whispering into her ear: “Even with the door shut, the room isn't sound proof. You're echoing through the halls, my dear. We can't be waking the whole castle this morning, can we?”

Her heartbeat quickens, swelling a little with pride at the fact that he's picked up one of her favorite tricks. Usually, Vex is the one shoving her bed sheets or handkerchiefs in his mouth to quiet his moans when her hips violently slam on top of his in her bedroom at ungodly hours in the morning. Where she usually hates when people turn her skills against her, the incessant throbbing between her legs makes her think that this time, it's different.

She bites down on the fabric in her mouth, sitting tall and watches him intensely. Her fingers tap on the table expectantly when he steps between her legs once more. However, Percy doesn't continue his ministrations just yet, but he takes a little detour when he grabs Diplomacy. Her heart races, anxiety building up in her throat as she watches him fiddle with his creation in front of her, unable to figure out what possibly could be going through his clever mind. Vex hears the device whir to life, but with less power than she remembers. There is a quiet hum as he adjusts a connection wire and pushes a button inside the glove. He slips it on his right hand and rests it on her knee.

“If you consent, I’d like to try something new that I added this morning.” His voice is firm, yet sweet. He pauses to continue his explanation, waiting for her response.

Pushing the makeshift gag out of her mouth to sit around her neck, Vex cocks her head, intrigued by the relaxing sensations pulsing from the glove. “What would that be?”

Percy swallows tightly, his Adam’s Apple bobbing in his throat. “So I added a feature in Diplomacy that made it not completely charge up to send out bolts of electricity. Rather it charges for enough current to run through the wires that it causes the glove to vibrate and pulse with energy. It won’t hurt you, I promise. I would rather retire tinkering for the rest of my life than cause you hurt. On the contrary, it’s supposed to feel quite nice. If you don’t care for it, I can take it off, but to be quite frank, I’ve been curious about what it’s capable of if I use it on you. I’ve heard that vibrations can work wonders on women.”

She notices he finds great interest in his grease stained nails, seeing him start to grow anxious that his request might be too much. She grins, encouraging him. “We can give it a go and what happens. I’m now just as curious as you are.”

His eyes light up as he steps closer to delicately stroke the soft skin of her thighs, excited to test his creation. She nods, letting him explore the expanse of her bare skin as the vibrations begin to course through her body. She shudders at the new sensations and her heart beat starts to quicken. Her eyes follow the path of his hands, one tracing after another and she feels her arousal return, more insistent than before. Tentatively, he reaches forward to put the makeshift gag back in her mouth and Vex nods, telling him to continue. His mouth finds her neck, sucking her pulse point gently to elicit sighs of pleasure from her. The whirring of Diplomacy is quieted slightly when he moves his hand between her thighs, disappearing under the jacket. Parting her legs, she moves to catch his lips in a kiss. Inhaling into him as his finger skims her arousal.

Chills run down her back as pleasure pools at the apex of her legs. She feels the cool leather of the finger pad grow wet as it caresses her and she thrusts onto him, the vibrating in the glove sending her into a tizzy. Percy soon regains his rhythm from before, his fingers easily sliding in and out of her. With her head resting in the crook of his neck, she grips his shoulders roughly, nails into his skin, shoving her hips up to meet his hands. His lips trail along her jaw, settling on her pulse point, whispering sweet nothings into her skin in Elvish. A rush of heat floods through her body, making her break out in a sweat. Her groans get higher and higher pitched when he continues to pay attention to her clitoris. She bites down on the gag desperately trying to smother her sounds of intense pleasure, some snaking their way through the fabric. Her nails dig into him as she feels her walls clench around his fingers. He yanks gag down to press a kiss against her lips, his hand that isn't busy pushing her orgasm roughly cups her face. Leisurely he rubs her clit, contrasting with the previous quick movements to coax her orgasm out of her. She gasps, his name tumbling from her lips onto his in a scream. Her muscle tense. Her eyes squeeze shut. She rides the waves of her climax as her orgasm crashes into her.

A few seconds pass, Percy lightly kisses her cheeks while waiting for her to catch her breath. He moves away, the power in the glove still humming when he holds the table. Her eyes flutter open to meet his.

“My gods… Percival…” Vex exhales, her cheeks flushing at the smug look he’s sporting. She takes notice of how wet the leather of the glove is, no longer the light brown it was before they started.

He takes his hand out of Diplomacy, turning it off completely. “I take it that my idea worked?”

“Oh… I’d say so.”

Chuckling, clearly proud of what he has turned her into, Percy’s eyes gaze over her disheveled form; her hair a tousled mess, his jacket ripped open and hanging half on her body, her chest red from arousal. She raises an eyebrow, looking him up and down, drawn to the wet stains on the front of his trousers, most likely from both of their bodies, and the undeniable bulge. Vex’s eyes narrow mischievously at his straining arousal and she jumps off of his work table to look up at him.

“Yes? Can I help you?” He cocks his head at her expression.

She shakes her head and steps closer to him. “No, but I think I help you.”

He inhales shakily as her fingers drag along his skin above the waistband of his pants, feeling his stomach clench under her touch. He moves to lean back against the table. She gropes him over the fabric before she unfastens the button to pull his trousers down with his underwear, falling to her knees in front of him. The pace of his breathing quickens, a quiet groan escaping him when her mouth grazes the skin under his navel. He excitedly fists his hand in her hair, pulling her face to where he wants her.

“Easy there, Percival…” Vex whispers, smirking when he responds with a choked moan, loving how she knows just how to tease him. She has him right where she wants him to be.

**Author's Note:**

> This was way too much fun to write so thank you for reading! Let me know if you enjoyed it!
> 
> For more Critical Role nonsense, you're welcome to follow me on tumblr at spiceshorthalt.tumblr.com if you want


End file.
